As Novas Regras do Amor
by Julia-Muniz
Summary: Isabella e Edward são amigos. Por conta de uma mentira, ela aceita ser sua namorada de mentira no Dia de Ação de Graças. Será que essa ideia vai dar certo?


**Fic: As Regras do Amor**

**Autora:** Julia Muniz

**Sinopse: **Isabella e Edward são amigos. Por conta de uma mentira, ela aceita ser sua namorada de mentira no Dia de Ação de Graças. Será que essa ideia vai dar certo?

**Nota da autora: **Crepúsculo não me pertence. Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet

Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors. Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Laryz!

Peço desculpas por qualquer erro de português. Essa fic não tem Beta! Agradeço a Beatriz, minha roomie, por me ceder Catarina como inspiração para a gatinha Kate.

Boa leitura!

Isabella queria dormir mais um pouco. Era domingo e estava de folga. Sua gata Kate miava sem parar na beira da cama. Olhou o relógio. Marcava 06h18. "Ótimo!" – pensou ela, não se podia ter sossego nem em um domingo de folga. A jovem levantou e se arrastou até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e colocou um pouco de sachê de atum para a gata faminta, que parecia estar feliz enquanto comia.

\- Escrava de gata mesmo! – bradou, enquanto pegava o pó de café.

Isabella reclamava, mas a gata era sua companhia diária. Sua família ainda morava em Long Island e ela em Manhattan. Seus plantões no Hospital também não ajudavam muito. Sua rotina consistia em hospital, casa, alimentar e brincar com Kate e as aulas de ioga que começara a frequentar no último mês. Estava decidida a conhecer novas pessoas e não ficar presa só nas amizades de staff do hospital.

Isabella olhou novamente para o relógio, marcava 8h. Era hora de começar a fazer alguma coisa. Resolveu dar uma exercitada antes de tudo. Não era o dia de sua aula de ioga, mas como já havia acordado cedo, que mal havia em fazer alguns exercícios em casa. Kate adorou os exercícios de sua dona e interagiu o tempo todo. Ao final, resolveu tomar um banho e sair para dar uma volta pela cidade. Pensou em ligar para Angela, a enfermeira que trabalha com ela, mas lembrou que a amiga entraria no trabalho em poucas horas.

Deixou comida para a gata e pegou sua bolsa com intuito de aproveitar um pouco o dia. Fazia frio para maio, mas o sol estava lindo. Caminhou pelas ruas do Upper West Side decidida a observar as coisas que não via diariamente. O pet shop na esquina de casa com adoção de animais, a Deli cheia no domingo com casais aproveitando o fim de semana, o estúdio de ioga que frequentava, o mercado de pulgas. Resolveu parar ali e ver o que tinha de interessante. Adorava mercado de pulgas e a história por trás deles. Sentiu um cutucão em seu braço e olhou para trás. Viu um rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e olhos verdes. Conhecia-o das aulas de ioga.

\- Isabella, certo? – Perguntou o rapaz sorrindo de leve.

\- Por favor, Bella. Só meu pai me chama de Isabella – apertou a mão do rapaz. – Você é o Edward, certo?

\- Isso! Engraçado encontrar você fora do estúdio de ioga. Você parece menos apressada.

\- Geralmente eu venho do meu plantão, então tudo é sempre muito corrido. Você mora por aqui?

\- Moro na 77th. E você?

\- Moro na 70th. Vizinhos e não sabíamos.

\- Sim. Coincidência. Você está passeando? Vai encontrar alguém? Não sei se estou te atrapalhando.

\- Não, estou apenas curtindo o domingo.

\- Eu tenho uma pequena padaria descendo aqui a rua. Próxima ao parque. O que acha de conversarmos lá e você conhecer meu comercio. – Edward convidou a moça um pouco inseguro do que ela poderia achar.

\- Atrás de uma cliente né? – brincou Bella, um pouco nervosa. Sempre achou o rapaz muito bonito, mas havia trocado o mínimo de palavras possíveis com ele.

\- HAHAHAHA! Talvez sim! Na verdade, minha padaria é um dos meus lugares favoritos no Upper West, modéstia à parte. Tem uma vista incrível lá, e como você me disse que estava passeando, achei que poderia ser um lugar novo para você conhecer.

Os dois caminharam juntos e foram conversando. Descobriram que gostavam dos cupcakes da _Magnólia Bakery_, de passear pelo Central Park em dias frio e ver a neve na cidade. Bella conheceu cada pedaço da padaria do novo amigo e percebeu que ela era muito próxima ao seu trabalho, já havia passado ali na frente algumas vezes, mas nunca parava com calma. Prometeu ao novo amigo que sempre que pudesse iria comprar um dos deliciosos bagels com _cream cheese_ ou os rolinhos de canela açucarados na medida certa. Havia sido uma agradável surpresa aquele encontro com Edward e Bella esperava que a amizade prosseguisse.

****6 meses depois****

Bella pulou da cama apressada. Estava muito atrasada para seu plantão e por conta disso não poderia nem fazer sua aula de ioga matinal. Entrou no chuveiro com pressa. Kate a olhava estranho. Humanos eram engraçados para ela. Vestiu-se com pressa e pediu um UBER. Não iria esperar o metro. Estava morrendo de fome, precisa comer alguma coisa antes de começar a trabalhar. Na noite de folga, havia saído com Edward, Angela e Ben, o namorado da amiga. Tinha bebido um pouco mais que o normal e acabou dormindo mais do que pretendia. Adorava suas noites de folga com os amigos. Por mais que amasse ser Pediatra e dar seus plantões na ala infantil do hospital, ela amava seus dias de folga, suas aulas de ioga, sua gata. Ela adorava sua vida. Sentia falta de ter mais tempo para seus amigos. Durante muito tempo se isolou do mundo. Teve relacionamentos que não deram certos, amigos que se mudaram, perspectivas que não foram concluídas. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão bem.

Despediu-se correndo de Kate e entrou no UBER. Estava com muita fome e resolveu passar rapidamente na padaria de Edward. Nos momentos de desespero, ele sempre quebrava um galho.

\- Olha, olha! Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – gritou Edward do balcão.

\- Ai Cullen, estou com pressa. Preciso de qualquer coisa para comer. Tô super atrasada.

\- Senti sua falta hoje na ioga.

\- Eu simplesmente apaguei! Acordei com Kate gritando de fome desesperada. Agradeço a ela inclusive, porque sem isso, eu não estaria acordada.

\- Toma um café bem forte e um _bagel_. Agora vá medica. Diga a sua gata que eu a amo e estou ansioso para ama-la na quinta feira.

Bella riu. Nunca entendeu o fascínio de Kate com Edward. Ela geralmente gostava das pessoas, mas com o amigo, ela era diferente. Sentava no colo, ronronava e tirava até cochilos em seu colo.

\- Edward, tudo que eu quero nesse dia de Ação de Graças é minha torta de abóbora. Não me decepcione.

\- Jamais!

Bella despediu-se do amigo e partiu para mais um plantão de 24h, sendo assim, folgaria 72h e poderia passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com Edward e Angela.

O dia foi corrido. No horário do almoço, bipou Angela, que também estava livre. A amiga tinha o péssimo habito de irrita-la com histórias sobre namoro, Tinder, encontro às cegas e qualquer tentativa de lhe arrumar um namorado. O alvo da vez agora era Edward. A amiga insistia que os dois precisavam sair para um encontro sem ser como amigos. Chegando na mesa de almoço, Bella já viu a amiga sorrindo de deboche.

\- Nem começa Angela. Meu dia já começou de pé esquerdo. Eu estou exausta e até xixi já fizeram em mim.

\- Mas eu não disse nada, doutora. Você que está falando.

\- Eu te conheço bem, querida.

-Ai Angela, tá! Meu dia tá muito corrido pra pensar nos mil namorados que você quer me arrumar. Estamos com tudo ok para o Dia de Ação de Graças? Edward disse que vai levar os assados da padaria e ficamos responsáveis pelas saladas e doces.

Bella estava muito animada para o Dia de Ação de Graças. Desde que saiu da faculdade não havia comemorado o dia. Trocava com amigos que tinham filhos, seu plantão caia no dia. Esse ano ia ser especial.

...

Edward riu lembrando-se da amiga entrando na padaria toda descabelada. Bella era imprevisível, mas divertida. Adorava a companhia dela e às vezes se lamentava por não conhecer mais mulheres como ela. Não havia a mínima possibilidade da amiga aceitar sair em um encontro com ele. Bella gostava demais da companhia dele para perder o amigo caso qualquer coisa desse errado.

Seu telefone tocou. Na bina aparecia o nome da irmã, Alice. Tinha conseguido despachar a irmã por um tempo depois de dizer que estava meio namorando uma menina. O tal namoro na verdade foi um encontro a cegas, marcado por um amigo. Alice morava em São Francisco, ainda perto dos pais dele. Sabia que a irmã se preocupava com ele, mas às vezes ela era efusiva demais.

\- Oi irmão! Estou com saudades e tenho novidades. – falou Alice através do telefone

\- E quais seriam essas novidades?

\- Eu tenho uma reunião amanhã em Nova Iorque e queria aproveitar para passar o Dia Ação de Graças com você! Você está feliz maninho?

Edward ficou sem reação. E sabia que quando falasse, iria gaguejar.

\- Edward?

\- o-o-oi!

\- Tá nervoso que vou encontrar sua namorada?

\- Alice...

\- Edward, te vira que quero conhecê-la. Aproveita que hoje ainda é terça. Beijos!

E desligou o telefone.

"PUTA QUE PARIU!" – pensou Edward. Qual desculpa ele ia arrumar para a irmã e como iria contar essa história para seus amigos. Ele estava muito ferrado e não sabia qual direção tomar.

...

Bella estava exausta. A única vontade era tomar um banho quente e dormir com Kate. Devido o tempo instável e frio na cidade, muitas crianças procuraram a emergência do hospital para consulta. A folga de 72h veio a calhar. "Vou pedir minha pizza e abrir um vinho...". Seus pensamentos foram cortados com o barulho da campainha. Quem em sã consciência bate na porta de alguém às 21h horas de quarta-feira? Ao abrir a porta, Bella deu de cara com um Edward descabelado.

\- Be-be-be- lla

\- Meu Deus, Edward. O que foi?

\- Uma tragédia!

Nesse instante, uma Kate com a cara de sono apareceu na porta miando e exigindo atenção.

\- Olha aí o seu fã clube. – Bella fez cara feia para Kate.

Edward pegou a gata no colo e foi entrando na casa da amiga.

\- Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo Edward?

\- Sabe minha irmã mais velha, a Alice?- Bella acenou que sim com a cabeça. – ela chega amanhã para uma reunião e quer ficar para o Dia de Ação de Graças. O problema é o seguinte: minha família surta e acha que eu trabalho demais e desde que terminei com a minha última namorada, eles me enchem o saco falando que sou sozinho e que preciso de alguém. Acontece que em um desses momentos eu disse para minha irmã que tinha uma namorada. Ela acreditou e nunca mais voltou a fazer nenhum comentário. Eu apenas esqueci essa história e não estou disposto a discutir com ela essa situação. Sendo assim, eu tenho uma proposta a fazer. – Edward falava rápido enquanto acariciava Kate que estava feliz no colo do rapaz

\- E qual seria essa proposta?

\- Vo-vo-você topa fingir que é minha namorada por um dia?

\- Edward, que tipo de droga você tá usando? Como vamos fingir que somos namorados? Você tá louco? – Bella não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Como em sã consciência Edward cogitou essa possibilidade?

\- Bella, pensa comigo. É só por um dia. Nós somos amigos. Nos conhecemos bem. Temos a história de como nos conhecemos... não é difícil fingir um namoro. Eles sabem que não vou passar Natal e Ano Novo em São Francisco esse ano, por conta da padaria e tudo mais. Depois das festas de final de ano, eu digo que a gente se separou, mas que continuamos amigos. Eu te imploro em nome de Deus.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. O amigo não estava errado. Apesar do pouco tempo de amizade, ela o conhecia muito bem. Era difícil dizer não para ele.

\- Edward, ok! Eu posso te ajudar, mas antes precisamos estabelecer algumas regras: sem apelidos fofos, sem beijos e precisamos contar essa história para Ângela e Ben. Eles estariam aqui. E ficarão sem entender nada.

\- EU TE AMO, SABIA? Por isso te trouxe _cupcakes_ _red_ _velvet_. – Edward estendeu uma sacola para amiga que abriu assim que sentiu o cheiro.

\- Sabe Edward, não seria difícil namorar você. Desde que nas regras incluíssem um saco desse aqui todos os dias.

Edward acabou ficando para comer pizza e assistir um filme. Às vezes ele se esquecia como era bom estar na presença da sua amiga. Ela era incrível, por mais que não enxergasse isso na maioria das vezes.

...

Esse seria o primeiro dia de Ação de Graças que Bella receberia tanta gente em casa. Estava um pouco aflita com o fato da irmã de Edward ir para casa dela e de terem que fingir uma coisa que não eram. Olhou para Kate, que dormia tranquila. Às vezes era melhor ser um gato, pensou. Ontem quando ligaram para Angela para contar o plano de Edward, a amiga morreu de rir e disse que poderia sim ajudá-los. Já estava quase na hora de receber seus convidados. Terminou de dar o último retoque na casa. Edward Já havia mandado entregar a comida na sua casa. Estava inquieta e insegura. Até que ouviu a campainha tocar. Abriu a porta e viu Angela e Ben e Edward com uma moça muito bem vestida.

\- Nossa, que linda! – Até que sentiu alguém abraçá-la – Finalmente é um prazer te conhecer Bella.

\- Oi! Prazer! – enquanto formulava uma frase escutou um miado alto - E essa é a Srta. Kate, presidente do Fã Clube Edward Cullen.

Ângela riu e Bella deu uma olhada de canto para amiga. Edward entrou, abraçou Bella e pegou Kate no colo. Os dois emanavam uma energia nervosa, enquanto Alice parecia estar absorta em sua própria alegria.

\- Bella, minha mãe está louca para te conhecer! Eu caso agora em maio e vai ser um grande momento para você ir e conhecer toda a família. Sempre achamos Edward muito na dele e como ele mora tão longe, nos preocupamos.

\- Seu irmão é ótimo!

\- E como vocês se conheceram? Edward foi muito vago... queria ouvir mais um pouco.

\- Essa eu mesma posso responder – interrompeu Angela- Lembro exatamente do dia que Bella viu Edward pela primeira vez. Ela estava numa onda de "precisa fazer alguma atividade na minha vida", eu só vou do hospital para casa e em casa escrava de Kate. Foi aí que ela resolveu se matricular em um Studio de ioga perto do hospital. Quando ela voltou da aula, não conseguia parar de falar do rapaz de olhos verdes que ela havia conhecido. Bella sempre foi lenta, mas acho que o destino deu um empurrãozinho e juntou os dois quando se encontraram na rua uns 6 meses atrás. – Bella corou. Edward jamais soube que ela o havia tido um _crush_ nele. Ele estava encarando a moça enquanto fazia carinho em Kate. Ben riu e disse que achava os amigos perfeitos um para o outro.

A falação no apartamento continuou. Alice era uma mulher muito simpática e parecia genuinamente se preocupar com o irmão. Bella sempre quis ter irmãos, mas a mãe e o pai optaram apenas por ter um filho.

Os cinco comeram bastante e estavam sentados no sofá. Kate adorou Alice. Alguma coisa na família Cullen fazia sua gatinha se sentir feliz. Angela e Ben avisaram que precisarem ir. A moça daria plantão dentro de algumas horas. Alice parecia cansada também. Ela teria um voo cedo no dia seguinte.

\- Edward, vou aproveitar que Angela e Ben foram embora e também vou descansar. Já está tarde e amanhã tenho voo cedo. Bella, foi um prazer te conhecer. Você é linda, simpática. Eu adorei seu apartamento e espero poder te ver mais vezes. Aliás, Edward, posso tirar uma foto de vocês para mostrar a mamãe? Ela vai ficar feliz.

\- Claro!

\- Junta os dois! Isso! Segura Kate, a filha de vocês. – Alice dava ordens e Bella achava engraçado. – Agora uma dando um beijo!

Bella gelou! As regras não incluíam beijo e não queria tornar as coisas estranhas com o amigo.

\- Alice...

\- O que tem Edward? Vocês são namorados, não é como se nunca tivessem feito isso antes.

Os dois se entreolharam. Bella tomou a iniciativa e deu um selinho demorado no amigo. A eletricidade que sentiu em seu corpo era fora do normal. Jamais esperaria sentir isso apenas ao encostar-se a Edward.

\- Ficaram lindas! Edward, depois mando para você. Bella foi um prazer te conhecer e espero vê-la em breve.

Alice saiu da casa e deixou os dois amigos em uma situação estranha. Assim que fechou a porta, Edward parecia querer falar alguma coisa para amiga. Antes que ele começasse a gaguejar e falar coisas sem nexo, Bella o beijou e o mesmo ficou sem reação.

\- Edward, faz muito tempo que não beijo ninguém. Teria algum problema?

O rapaz apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Os beijos viraram roupas pelo chão, que viraram corpos se abraçando.

****4 meses depois****

Edward chegou em casa e foi dar uma olhada na correspondência. Viu um envelope bonito. Devia ser o convite de casamento de Alice. Ao abrir o envelope, encontrou uma carta escrita pela irmã.

"_Edward, _

_Estou muito feliz em dividir esse momento com você! Você tem até o dia 01/04 para confirmar sua presença e de Bella. Mamãe está louca para conhecê-la e acho que as duas irão se amar. _

_Te espero em maio!_

_Te amo._

_Beijos,_

_Alice_"

Edward gelou. Nunca tinha dito para a irmã e a família que ele e Bella "haviam terminado". Ele começou a suar e resolveu ligar para a amiga.

...

O telefone de Bella tocou. Ela estava tomando café e pensando em suas tão sonhadas férias em maio.

\- Oi Edward!

\- O-o-oi!

\- Ta gaguejando por quê? Qual é o problema?

\- O casamento de Alice. Ela acha que a gente ainda está junto.

****Maio de 2020****

Bella não acreditava que estava mais uma vez fingindo ser namorada de Edward. Ela havia prometido para si mesma que não faria nada daquilo novamente. Ela adorava o amigo. Não queria perder sua amizade. Já havia cometido o erro de ter transado com ele. Meu Deus, ela tinha transado com Edward. E tinha gostado. Dessa vez eles estabeleceram regras muito certas. Iriam ficar hospedados na casa dos pais dele. Iriam dividir o quarto e Edward iria dormir no sofá. Sem beijos, sem muitos abraços e o principal: depois do casamento eles iriam "terminar esse relacionamento".

Estavam no aeroporto esperando a família de Edward busca-los. Viu uma mulher ruiva correndo. E levou um susto ao ser abraçada.

\- Não acredito que finalmente estou te conhecendo! Você é linda!

\- Oi mãe. Saudades também. – disse Edward para a mãe

\- Edward, oi. Você está ai? – brincou Sra. Cullen enquanto abraçava o filho.

\- Oi Sra. Cullen, é um prazer conhece-la.

\- Sra. Cullen é a minha sogra. Para você sou Esme.

\- Ok, Esme! – Bella sorriu.

\- Olá Bella, sou Carlisle. Pai do Edward – um homem alto e loiro estendeu a mão para ela.

\- Olá Sr. Cullen. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- Me chame de Carlisle, por favor.

\- Vamos indo crianças. Já está tarde, e vocês devem estar com fome. – Esme disse abraçando Edward e Bella.

*****Mais tarde naquela noite*****

\- Edward, amanhã o jantar de ensaio da sua irmã é às 19h. Você já sabe o que quer fazer? – perguntou seu pai.

\- Estou pensando em levar Bella para conhecer alguns lugares na cidade. Você quer? - Edward perguntou para Bella.

\- Claro!

-Bella, me conte mais um pouquinho de você. Alice nos disse que você é médica. Edward pouco disse na ultima vez que esteve aqui. Mas sei que você é pediatra. – Bella estranhou o amigo dizer alguma coisa sobre ela com os pais. Tecnicamente ele havia dito que esqueceu de comentar com a família sobre o termino. Estranho.

\- Sim. Sou médica. Trabalho na emergência de um hospital e uma vez por mês participo de um projete de uma ONG que ajuda crianças de baixa renda. Minha família mora em Long Island. É bom porque consigo vê-los com certa frequência. Sou filha única, então sei que eles sentem falta. Tenho uma gatinha chama Kate, que é bem mandona e presidente do fã clube Edward Cullen. – Bella riu e olhou para Edward, que estava lhe olhando com muita atenção.

\- Edward nos mostrou foto de Kate quando veio da ultima vez. Ela é muito preciosa! Espero conhecê-la da próxima vez que for a NYC. – disse Esme.

\- Ela é. – Bella estava um pouco incomodada em mentir para os pais de Edward. Eles pareciam boas pessoas e a mãe dele era uma graça. Edward segurou sua mão por baixo da mesa. E ela gelou. Desde outubro que eles estavam estranhos. Bella tentou sair com outros rapazes, mas sempre acabava pensando naquela fatídica noite de Ação de Graças. O beijo com barba por fazer, as mãos do amigo e graças a Deus pela ioga! Que flexibilidade. Eles nunca haviam sentado para conversar sobre a história. No dia seguinte ele levantou. Tomaram café que ele havia feito e ficou por isso mesmo. Bella sempre achou que para ele havia sido apenas uma noite qualquer e por isso preferiu não comentar nada com ele. Bella sempre foi muito insegura e essas situações eram constrangedoras.

Edward olhava Bella com curiosidade. O falatório na mesa continuava e ela estava com uma cara muito concentrada. Chegava estar com uma leve ruguinha entre os olhos. Ela era linda. Queria poder falar todos os dias isso. Desde que a viu pela primeira vez, chegando na aula de ioga. Correndo esbaforida como sempre. Queria que ela se visse como ele a via. O sorriso largo e a risada contagiante. A mania de apertar todos os amigos quando estava bêbada. O amor por crianças. O desespero ao comer os cupcakes que ele fazia. Ela era perfeita. E era perfeita para ele. Queria que ela percebesse isso. Ele tinha certeza que estava apaixonado, mas que dentro de alguns dias precisaria terminar a farsa de namoro. Não era justo com ele.

\- Está tudo bem? Você parece muito concentrada. – Edward perguntou enquanto apertava a mão dela.

\- Sim! Estou um pouco cansada. Acho que vou dormir.

\- Vou te levar para o quarto, tudo bem?

\- Não precisa! Aproveita a sua família.

Bella pediu desculpas e levantou-se da cama. Edward acompanhou a moça com olhar. Sua mãe apenas o observava rindo. Era impossível não ver como seu filho estava apaixonado. Era claro com um dia de sol.

Bella teve um sono agitado à noite. Estava nervosa. Saia que não deveria estar ali e muito menos fingindo ser namorada de Edward. E se alguém descobrisse? Pelo amor de Deus! Ela era uma mulher com mais de 30 anos. Isso era coisa de adolescente. Iria falar com ele antes do almoço. Precisava estabelecer limites e uma data para ele contar para a família dele que eles haviam "terminado".

\- Edward, a gente precisa estabelecer – quando virou, deu de cara com um Edward com uma bandeja.

\- Estabelecer o que? A bandeja foi minha mãe que mandou.

\- Estabelecer nada. Eram horários. Preciso me arrumar para o jantar de ensaio da sua irmã.

\- Vai dar tempo para tudo. Vou apenas te levarem alguns lugares. Por volta das 15h estaremos aqui ok?

\- Claro!

\- Coloque um tênis e uma roupa fresca. Vamos passear.

Edward tinha outra aura em São Francisco. Bella achava que ele aparentava uma juventude, um ar de menino. Ele a levou rapidamente na praia onde seria o casamento de Alice. Foram a uma sorveteria, uma loja de doces e andaram nos famosos Cable Cars. Estavam entrando agora em uma propriedade estudantil. Edward disse que ele e a irmã estudaram a vida toda ali e que ele gostaria que ela conhecesse o lugar. A escola era grande, diferente da escola que frequentou em Long Island.

\- Minha irmã era líder de torcida, você sabe né? – Edward falou enquanto ajudava Bella a subir os degraus da arquibancada do estádio da escola.

\- Consigo visualizar Alice como líder de torcida.

\- Ela sempre gostou disso. Ela é naturalmente o centro das atenções. Me lembra Kate, nesse sentido.

Bella riu – Vai ver por isso se deram tão bem as duas. Estou com saudades dela.

\- Você falou com Angela?

\- Rapidamente. Ela está bem. Dormindo e exigente como sempre. Me conta mais sobre você adolescente.

\- Eu era um adolescente normal. Não chamava tanta atenção quanto a minha irmã. Tinha um bom grupo de amigos com os quais ainda tenho contato. Pena que meu melhor amigo e a esposa estão fora da cidade. Você iria adorar conhecê-los.

\- E as namoradinhas? Aposto que tinham várias.

\- Esta com ciúmes, Swan?

\- Jamais! - Bella disse corando.

\- Dei meu primeiro beijo e meu primeiro amasso embaixo daquela arquibanca. Pena que nunca mais pude repetir a dose.

\- Pervertido!

\- Seria uma boa recordação fazer isso depois de adulto...

\- Edward...

\- Estou brincando bobinha. Vamos indo? Já está quase na hora de nos arrumarmos para sair. Alice é chata com horários.

Ele ajudou a amiga a descer e quando estava perto dos últimos degraus, resolveu pegá-la pela cintura. Desceu a amiga devagar, até coloca-la no chão. Estavam próximos demais. Bella respirava muito fundo e olha com bastante intensidade para ele. Era o momento perfeito para tomar uma atitude. Segurou o rosto da amiga e a beijou. Beijou com muita vontade. Queria que Bella percebesse que ele estava apaixonado. Queria que ela o quisesse também. Quando se separaram, tentou formular uma frase engraçadinha. Mas tudo o que saiu foi um gaguejo estranho.

\- Tá emocionado, Cullen? – brincou Bella com o rosto vermelho.

\- Ridícula!

\- Escroto!

Bella terminou de se vestir e foi procurar Edward. Desceu as escadas e encontrou-o conversando com a mãe. Escutou alguma coisa sobre estar apaixonado. Claro que ele falaria isso! A mãe precisava acreditar naquela farsa.

\- Bella querida, você está linda! – Esme exclamou ao ver a moça.

\- Obrigada!

\- Edward, vou avisar seu pai que já estamos prontos – Esme saiu e foi procurar o marido.

\- Vo-vo-você está linda. – Edward se debateu mentalmente. Precisa gaguejar?

\- Obrigada! - Bella corou e ficou feliz de vê-lo gaguejar, sabia que isso acontecia quando ele estava nervoso.

Edward estendeu a mão e ela aceitou prontamente.

Alice estava linda! Era impossível não se apaixonar por ela. Ela era uma graça e uma simpatia incomum. Assim que viu Bella, correu para abraça-la.

\- Bella, que bom ver você! Você esta linda! - Alice disse enquanto abraçava a moça.

\- Obrigada Alice. É muito bom te ver novamente. Kate sente saudades.

\- Eu adoro a Kate! Jasper, essa é a famosa namorada de Edward, a Bella.

\- Olá Bella! É um prazer conhecê-la! Seu namorado fala muito sobre você. – o rapaz loiro ao lado de Alice estendeu a mão para ela.

Bella olhou confusa para Edward. Fala sobre ela? Por quê?

\- Espero que só coisas boas.

\- Sobre sua beleza ele não mentiu.

\- Obrigada!

\- Enquanto vocês meninos colocam o assunto em dia, vou levar Bella para conhecer algumas pessoas.

Enquanto as meninas saiam, Edward fuzilava Jasper. O amigo só podia estar brincando com a sua cara.

\- Jasper, você tá louco?

\- Edward, está na cara para todo mundo aqui que você está apaixonado nessa moça. Deixa de ser idiota e fala logo para ela.

\- Não é bem assim...

\- É assim, sim. Uma hora essa historinha de finge ser minha namorada não vai dar certo. Então seja homem e tome uma atitude.

A família de Edward era divertidíssima. Bella nunca havia ido a um jantar de ensaio tão divertido quanto o de Alice. Era impossível não ver como todos estavam felizes com esse enlace. Ela estava feliz em estar participando desse momento. As pessoas já estavam se dispersando. O casamento era amanhã e muitas coisas precisavam ser feitas. Alice iria para um hotel. Edward e Bella voltariam para casa dos pais de Edward. Carlisle e Esme ficariam no mesmo hotel que a filha. Os dois pediram um Uber. Assim que chegaram, Edward perguntou se a amiga queria uma cerveja. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e disse que o esperaria na varanda enquanto fazia uma ligação para saber de Kate.

Angela estava na casa de Bella tomando conta de Kate novamente. Não entendia porque os amigos não assumiam logo que se gostavam. Isso estava na cara para todo mundo que se gostavam desde que se conheceram. Seu telefone tocou, certamente Bella estava telefonando para saber da gata.

\- Oi anjo! Kate está bem. Dormindo dentro de uma caixa de papelão que trouxe para ela.

\- Amiga, você é maravilhosa! Obrigada por isso.

\- Imagina Bella. Eu adoro a Kate e ela não dá trabalho nenhum. E como estão as coisas ai? Tudo bem?

\- Angela, eu não sei. – Bella suspirou fundo – Meus sentimentos estão confusos e eu não sei o que fazer. Eu gosto dele, mas ao mesmo tempo não sei o que fazer. Me ajuda.

\- Amiga... Já te falei varias vezes, você precisa parar de ter medo de se envolver. Edward é uma pessoa maravilhosa e vocês combinam tanto.

\- Eu vou tentar conversar com ele. Mas não garanto como será. Obrigada amiga, não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

\- Provavelmente sua vida seria chata e sem sentido. Agora desliga. Eu e Kate estamos assistindo Casablanca. Tchau.

Bella riu e desligou o telefone. Ela adorava Angela, e sabia que esse sentimento era recíproco.

Edward entrou na varanda e viu Bella de costas rindo. Esse era um de seus sons favoritos no mundo. Estava nervoso.

\- Aqui, toma uma para descansar. – estendeu uma garrafa _long neck_ para a moça.

\- Obrigada!

\- O que você achou da minha família?

\- Eles são muito divertidos! Seus pais são uns amores e eu não tenho palavras para descrever sua irmã. Ela é incrível.

\- Ela é, né? Sou apaixonado por ela. Não poderia ter uma irmã melhor. E o que você está achando de São Francisco?

\- A cidade é incrível. Gostaria de vir com mais calma.

\- Você sabe que a casa dos meus pais sempre estará aberta para você.

\- Edward... Sobre isso. Precisamos conversar sobre esse namoro fake. Eu não sei até que ponto vamos levar essa histór – Bella foi cortada por um beijo inesperado. Edward a beijava com muita ternura e a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer, era retribuir. Ela colocou a mão em seu peito. Ele estava disparado.

\- Desculpe, eu não deviria...

\- Por favor, apenas continue. - Bella enlaçou as pernas em Edward e a levou até seu quarto. Ele a despia com cuidado. Ela estava muito nervosa. Nunca havia sentido aquilo. Seria aqui amor? - "Naquele momento, eu preferia que ele me pertencesse" (Bella, Lua Nova) – pensou Bella.

Eles fizeram amor à noite toda. Um amor calmo, como as ondas do mar. Edward estava em êxtase. Será que agora ela perceberia que ele a amava? Dormiram entrelaçados como dois amantes. E adormeceram em um sono calmo e pesado.

Edward acordou com o barulho de uma mensagem de texto. Era sua irmã avisando que ele teria que ir para o hotel se arrumar junto aos outros padrinhos. Ele não teria tempo de conversar com Bella. Deixou um bilhete junto ao café.

"_Bella,_

_Alice pediu para que eu fosse ao hotel me arrumar _

_com os outros padrinhos. Peço desculpas e _

_te encontro no casamento._

_Beijos,_

_Edward"_

Bella acordou e deu de cara com a cama vazia. Olhou para o lado e encontrou uma garrafa de café, bolinhos e um bilhete. Seu dia certamente seria longo.

Bella desceu no UBER na Baker Beach. A cerimônia de Alice seria ao ar livre e a recepção no hotel que ela estava hospedada. A decoração estava linda. Avistou Edward de longe. Ele estava lindo todo arrumado. Ficou nervosa e acenou de longe para ele. A cerimônia já iria começar.

A cerimônia foi toda perfeita. Era claro como cristal quanto amor Alice e Jasper tinham um pelo outro. Bella se levantou e foi em direção a saída da praia. Sentiu uma cutucada nas costas.

\- Você só sabe me chamar cutucando? –Bella riu enquanto olhava o amigo

\- Um ano atrás eu fiz a mesma coisa né?

\- Sim. E olha só para nós! Namorados de mentira!

\- Bella...

Nesse momento ouviram um chamado, eram os pais de Edward os chamando. "Mais uma vez interrompidos" - pensou Bella.

A recepção estava tão linda quanto o casamento. Era de se esperar. Alice tinha muito bom gosto. Bella cumprimentou algumas pessoas que conheceu na noite anterior e foi apresentada a novas. A família de Edward era extensa, e todos muito simpáticos. Os noivos adentraram o salão e a recepção de fato começou. Estava difícil conseguir um momento a sós com ele. Ela teria que esperar. Os pais foram chamados para discursar, os irmãos, os padrinhos. Edward seria o próximo.

\- Olá a todos! Eu sou o Edward, irmão mais novo da noiva. Hoje é um dia muito especial para mim. Eu sempre fui apaixonado pela minha irmã e eu não poderia querer uma pessoa mais especial que Jasper para casar com ela. Ele é leal, companheiro, divertido e o principal, a ama incondicionalmente. Espero um dia poder estar no lugar de vocês, ouvindo alguém dizer isso sobre mim e minha futura esposa. A vocês, eu desejo uma eternidade de amor e felicidade. Eu amo vocês!

Bella ficou emocionada ao ver Edward falando sobre a irmã. Esse fim de semana mostrou novas facetas dele das quais não conhecia. Cada vez mais ela estava apaixonada por ele.

A banda começou a tocar novamente e as pessoas começaram a se dispersar. Edward caminhou em direção a Bella, estava disposto a ter um momento com ela.

\- A Srta. gostaria de dançar comigo? – Edward brincou ao chegar próximo a mesa que ela estava sentada

\- Claro! – Bella estendeu a mão e o acompanhou até a pista de dança. Estavam próximos demais e o perfume dele a deixava nervosa.

\- Bella, eu preciso conversar com você.

Bella levantou os olhos e viu Edward a olhando profundamente.

\- Eu estou apaixonado por você. A muito tempo eu queria te dizer isso e tinha medo em como você iria reagir, mas depois de ontem eu não poderia guardar isso para mim. Se para você isso for uma coisa passageira, por favor, me diga. Eu prefiro ouvir de você a ter que guardar esse sentimento em mim.

Bella riu. Edward não gaguejou nenhuma vez. Mas falou parecendo um trem bala.

\- Por que você está rindo? - Edward parecia levemente incomodado com a situação.

\- Geralmente quando você está nervoso, você gagueja. Dessa vez falou parecendo um trem bala.

\- Você está tirando com a minha cara, Swan?

\- Jamais!

\- O que você tem para me dizer?

\- Que você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. Você é lindo, você cozinha bem, você faz ioga, você ama animais e o principal, Kate te ama. O que eu poderia querer da minha vida?

\- Então tudo isso aqui, tem a ver com Kate?

\- Com certeza. Ela é sua fã numero 1, Cullen.

\- Então eu só posso agradecê-la com muito carinho na barriguinha dela.

\- Você é perfeito. Agora me beija!

De longe, os pais de Edward olhavam o filho. Nunca haviam o visto tão feliz. Bella só conseguia pensar no quanto estava feliz e que nada, nada naquele momento poderia apagar esse sentimento. Edward sentia-se realizado. A partir de agora ele queria ser feliz ao lado da mulher que ele amava.

****FIM****

**Acaboooooou! Nossa! Espero que quem tenha chegado ate o final goste. Essa fic foi escrita entre plantões, 38h sem dormir e coçadinhas na barriga de Catarina. Peço mais uma vez desculpas por qualquer erro. Não tive Beta, então pfvr, me desculpem. Agradeço a Taty, por ouvir meus lamentos e por me incentivar. Te amo! A Layz, espero muito que você goste da sua fic. Foi feita com muito carinho! Feliz Natal querida! E um Ano Novo repleto de coisas boas!**


End file.
